There Is No Love Without Pain
by MissFiyerabaMeponineWholock
Summary: It has been 8 years since Edward left Bella. Bella is getting her PhD in Medicine. What will happen when a trip to New York forces her to come face to face with family she thought she'd never see again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody. I was going to wait to write this until after I finished my Hunger Games fanfic 'Let Me Be Free', but I just couldn't wait. So, here it is. Sorry if I don't update regularly, I'm still rather new to this website and I am working on two fanfics. Oh, and sorry for all Jacob fans. You'll see why I am apologizing later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it. I am not Stephanie Meyer.**

1

It'd been nearly 8 years since _he_ left and I still woke up with nightmares, I still woke up screaming.

"Bella!" My roommate Amanda called out the moment I screamed. "Bella, it was just a dream." She told me. I didn't have nightmares every night, but on the nights that I did, Amanda was always there for me. "Bella, you need to get away from this town. It has too many... memories. Maybe after graduation–"

"I'm not moving away from Forks." I told her. She sighed. We'd had this conversation before.

"Bella this town isn't good for you. You really should–"

"I'm not leaving." Forks had grown on me. Soon, I'd be getting my PhD in medicine and I'll be working at the hospital in Forks.

"Okay, since you refuse to permanently move away from Forks, will you at least go on a week long trip with me?" Amanda pleaded. I sighed. I knew that if I said no, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Where?" I asked her.

"Just say yes."

"Where?" I asked again. I wanted to know what I'd be getting in to. She didn't respond. "Fine, okay, yes. But where is it that we're going?"

"New York City of course!" Amanda said cheerfully. "Now get some sleep. We're leaving after our finals. Bella, it's going to be great. It's just for a week. Then you can be the best doctor in Forks and I'll be a kick-ass lawyer! Now sleep." I closed my eyes and soon, sleep came to me.

Finals were getting closer. I began to worry. What if I failed? I looked down at my notes. I studied every chance that I got.

"Bella, chill." Amanda said as she walked through the door. "Take a break from studying, give your mind a rest." she sounded worried. "You should come to the party with me tonight, or go down to La Push to see that idio– Jacob. Just do something other then study." Jake and I had started dating about a year ago. I was getting ready to tell him that I loved him, I was sure that I did. Jake had always been there for me, even though he'd always wanted more then just friendship. So, I decided _why not?_ We've had our fights, but we've always gotten through them. One recurring fight we've had was about Amanda. Jacob and Amanda didn't get along. I never understood why, but they just didn't.

"Okay, I'll go see Jake." I told her, choosing the latter. The former was almost an impossibility. I wasn't really one for parties. Amanda groaned.

"I really don't know what you see in him." she sighed.

"Amanda he's–"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry Bella, I really am. I know you like him, it's just he seems like he's hiding something. I just worry that he'll hurt you. Bella, if he does hurt you, you know I'll be here." Amanda told me. I smiled.

"Of course I know that Amanda. But you don't need to worry, Jake would never hurt me." Amanda pursed her lips, but didn't say anything. I got up and put my books and my notes away.

"You sure you don't want to come to the party?" she asked again.

"You know I don't party." I told her.

"Had to try." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door. I looked at my car that I had replaced my truck with. Well, technically, I didn't replace my truck. It died. Now I have a silver Honda Civic. It wasn't all too slow, and it was pretty good on gas. Amanda had wanted to buy my car for me. Amanda is rich and she wanted to buy me a C5 Corvette Convertable. "You'd love it!" she had told me. "A red one would be perfect for you!" Amanda reminded me alot of the Cullens sometimes. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to close the hole there that was threatening to engulf me. This happened whenever I thought of _them_. I waited a moment before getting in to my car and driving to La Push.

I pulled in to Jacob's driveway. I got out of my car and walked up to the door. I knocked lightly. Jake opened the door almost immediately.

"Hey Bells!" he said cheerfully. I smiled.

"Hey Jake." I replied.

"Come on in." I stepped inside. We sat down on his couch. "What's new Bells?"

"Not much. I've been studying." I told him. "Jake, do you– do you want to out somewhere tomorrow? Somewhere nice. There are things I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." Jake said happily. I smiled.

I went home later than usual that night. It was around 1:00 AM when I walked through the door to mine and Amanda's house. I changed into a tank top and sweatpants and I climbed into bed. I closed my eyes.

I was woken up about 2 hours later by Amanda.

"Bella! Bellllaaaa!" she whispered. I could smell the alcohol on her breath. "Beeellllaaaaaa!" I squnted at her through the darkness. "Beeelllaaa!"

"What is it Amanda?" I asked her.

"Hi." she giggled.

"You're drunk." I stated.

"Psht nooo..."

"Yes you are."

"Okay, yeah." She admitted. She held up a bottle of beer. "Want some?" she asked hopefully.

"No, thanks." she sighed.

"Bella, you never get drunk." she whined."Come on!"

"No."

"Bella!"

"Not gonna happen." I didn't drink, I wasn't about to start.

"Bellllaaaa!"

"Amanda, no."

"Beeellllaaaaaa!" she complained.

"Amanda, I'm not getting drunk. I do not want any of your beer." I told her, slightly more sharp than I'd intended. I heard her mumble something about New York.

"Wanna meet my new puppy?" she asked. Puppy? Oh no, I hoped she didn't buy a puppy. Please no.

"Amanda, tell me you didn't–"

"Of course I did!" she ran away and when she came back she was holding a tiny little pug. "Her name is Mr. Hippopotomus." she told me.

"_She_ is _Mr._ Hippopotomus?" I asked incredulously. She nodded before placing the pug on top of me. Mr. Hippopotomus licked my face. "Amanda you do realize that we have to return this pug to the pet store."

"Nuh-uh! I didn't get her from a pet store. The guy I got her from said no givesies backsies." she told me. She scooped up Mr. Hippopotomus. "He's all mine! I even got free pet food. And some powder that the guy gave to me along with the dog." My eyes widened.

"Who did you get this dog from?" I asked her.

"Some guy in a dark alley just outside of the club I went to." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Where's the powder?" I asked her.

"Right here." she said brightly, showing me the little package. I grabbed it from her. I got up and went into the washroom. I flushed the package down the toilet. Oh the things Amanda got in to while drunk.

"Don't feed the dog any of that food." I called out to Amanda. "And go to bed." I told her as I walked back into my bedroom where Amanda was waiting.

"But I'm not tired." she moaned. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to her room.

"Bed." I told her before I left to go back to my room. l layed down in my bed and closed my eyes. I could only hope that Amanda wouldn't wake me up again. I drifted off into sleep.

**I hope y'all liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so probably the next chapter will be the trip to NYC. Hope y'all like this chapter. Jacob fans beware.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters, I'm not Stephanie Meyer**

2

I woke up the next morning with the dog on top of me. Amanda walked in to my room.

"What the hell did I do last night?" she asked tiredly.

"Hmm, where do I start? Well, you got drunk, you bought a pug and some cocaine. You named the _female_ dog '_Mr_. Hippopotomus'. Then I forced you to go to bed." I told her with a half smile.

"Oh. Okay, so nothing bad." she winked. I rolled my eyes. I got up and dressed then I grabbed one of my medical books and began to study. I had one of my finals later that day. I was going to have my tests on anatomy and physiology and I didn't want to fail.

When I wrote my tests, I found that I knew the answer to pretty much all of the questions.

When I drove home after my tests, I began to feel nervous. Today, I would tell tell I Jake I loved him. I walked inside and went straight to my room. I searched through the closet to find something nice to wear. I ended up in a knee-length yellow dress. Amanda walked into my room.

"You look nice." she complimented me.

"Thanks."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Jake and I are going out." I told her. She nodded and left the room. I heard a car honk. Jake had arrived. I slipped on a pair of yellow flats and I grabbed my purse. I walked outside and walked over to Jake's car. I opened the passenger door. Jake smiled.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled back at him.

"Hey Bells. Where to?" he asked.

"The park in Port Angeles." I replied. I knew it was nice there. We stayed silent during the ride.

When we arrived, Jake turned to look at me.

"Bella, what's this about?" he asked curiously. I didn't answer him.

"Take a walk with me?" Jake nodded. We got out of the car and began walking.

"Bella?"

"Let's sit." I suggested. We sat down on a park bench. I looked at Jacob and he looked back at me. "Jacob, I–" I paused for a moment. "Jacob, we've been together a while now, and– well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, Jake, I love you." I told him. Jake wasn't looking at me. He was looking at something behind me. I turned around. It was a girl that he was staring at, she was staring at him too. I turned back to look at him, his mouth was hanging open.

"No..." he whispered. I looked at him curiously. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He slowly got up.

"Jake?" He began to walk towards the girl. I stood up and followed him. "Jake?"

"Hi." he said to the girl with a smile.

"Hi," she replied with a wide smile.

"I'm Jacob"

"Meegan." I couldn't believe this was happening. I ran. I couldn't watch him– them. So, I ran. I didn't know if Jake noticed or not. Once I got as far as my feet would carry me, I took out my cell phone and called Amanda. She picked up on the 4th ring.

_"Hello?"_

I didn't realize I was crying until I spoke.

"Amanda." I sobbed.

_"Bella! Bella what's wrong?_

"Explain later. Can you come get me?"

_"Of course. Where are you?"_

"I'm– " I looked at my surroundings. "– near La Bella Italia" I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to close the hole. I'd never forget the conversation that _he_ and I had here.

_"Be there soon."_

She arrived 20 minutes later. I got into her car.

"I would have been here sooner, but I got pulled over for speeding." she began to drive. "Bella, what happened?" she asked. I told her everything. When I finished, Amanda muttered a long string of profanity. "Bella, I'm sorry to hear that." she said.

"Amanda?"

"Yes?"

"Take me to a bar." Amanda looked somewhat excited. Amanda turned the car around and drove us back into Port Angeles. We ended up in a bar called Gateway Tavern. Amanda ordered a Margarita Cocktail and I ordered Sex On The Beach. We spent all night drinking. When the song Poker Face came on, I decided to dance. At that point, I knew I was drunk. Amanda joined me.

"Dude! This song is awesome!" Amanda exclaimed. I laughed. Amanda looked at her watch. "Dude, we have exams tomorrow and it's like 3:00 AM. Let's go."

"Mandy, you're too drunk to drive." I told her.

"Psht, noooo." I rolled my eyes at her. I took out my phone and called us a taxi.

When we got home I went straight to bed. Mr. Hippopotomus followed me.

**Sooo, did ya like? Please review. Next chapter will probably be the start of the NYC trip.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. This chapter is sorta gonna be two chapters and sorta not, but there will be some NYC in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephanie Meyer.**

3

Today I was going to get my PhD. Today I was going to graduate.

"Bella?" Amanda said loudly. I looked at her. "That's like the third time I've called your name, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a bit nervous." I wasn't lying. I really was nervous. What if I tripped on my way to get my PhD?

"You'll do fine." Amanda assured me. "Now, which colour do you want me to paint your nails?"

"What colour is my dress?" I asked her. Amanda had bought my dress and she wouldn't even let me catch a glimpse of what it looked like. "Not that it really matters, I'll be wearing a cap and gown all night." Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Silly Bella. The dress is for the after party."

"After party! I never agreed to that." Amanda just laughed. "I'm not going to any party."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm–" Amanda cut me off.

"Bella, I have three sisters and two brothers, I can do this _all_ day." She told me. "So, believe me when I say; Yes, you are." I sighed. It was a battle I would not win. I might as well just go to the party, otherwise Amanda would never let me forget about it. "The dress is red." was all she said on the subject of my dress. She painted my nails a bloody red. "Hair time!" she exclaimed.

"You really don't need to–" I began, but was cut off.

"Yes, I really do." She got up and grabbed a box of hair dye. I stood up.

"Not gonna happen."

"Bella, please!" she begged. I shook my head. "Listen, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. But, either way, your hair is going to have highlights." I shook my head again. "Bella,"

"No." Then she tackled me.

In the end, my hair had light brown highlights. I glared at the grinning blond, which only made her laugh.

"We're not done." she said once she had finished laughing. I stared at her. "We need to style your hair B." she told me, using the nickname that I had asked her specifically not to use. She styled my hair into an elaborate bun.

"Now can I see the dress?" I asked, desperately wanting to see what I'd be wearing tonight. Amanda laughed.

"Noooo." she sang. "Now we need to do your make up." I groaned. She applied mascara and some white eyeshadow. Then came the blush and the ruby red lipstick. "_Now_ you can see the dress." she announced once she had finished applying my make up. "Close your eyes and put your arms up." I obliged and she slipped on to me. "Open." I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. The person I saw there did not look like me. I was... _beautiful_? The dress was indeed red and made of gossamer. It was knee-lenght and low cut. Amanda smiled. "Isabella Swan, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Amanda"

Amanda disappeared after that, I assumed to get herself ready. Next I saw her, her hair was in ringlets and she was wearing an elegant violet satin gown. It was a full length gown and it fit her like a glove.

"Amanda, you're gorgeous!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded. All of the nervousness I had felt earlier came rushing back to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out to her yellow ferrari 458. She put the key in the ignition and we began to drive.

The drive wasn't very long.

"Come on Bella!" Amanda dragged me out of the car and we went and got our caps and gowns. Then, all that was left was for us to wait for our names to be called. Luckily Amanda's last name was Sutton, so we were able to wait together in the 'S' section. Her name would get called and then mine. So, we waited, talking quietly.

"Amanda Sutton." Amanda walked out on to the stage and shook the deans hand and accepted her diploma.

"Bella Swan." I walked on to the stage. My legs felt wobbly. _Don't fall._ I thought to myself. I could hear Charlie cheering. I shook the deans hand with my right hand and accepted the diploma with my left. I joined Amanda on the other side of the stage.

"Congratulations B!" she whispered excitedly.

"Thanks, you too."

When the grad was over, we went to one of the after parties hosted by one of our fellow graduates. I hadn't been expecting Jacob to show up. His voice came from behind me.

"Hey Bells." he said. I turned to face him. Amanda was at my side in an instant.

"_You_ have no buisness here, Jacob Black." she told him coldly. Jacob ignored her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." he told me. The apology might have seemed sincere if he hadn't brought _Meegan_ with him. "I really am." he sounded desperate. I didn't care.

"Don't." I told him sharply. I didn't want his apologies. If anything, they made me even more angry at him.

"Bells I–"

"I had just told you I loved you and then you– you–" I was too angry for words.

"Bella I'm sorry." Jacob repeated. "I can explain, just not here." I turned around and walked away. I didn't want to hear his 'explanation'. I really didn't. Jacob had promised he would never hurt me, yet here he was with his new _love._ Does love even exist? I thought I loved Edward and he loved me, but then Edward changed his mind. Then I thought I loved Jacob and he loved me, and then Jacob did the exact thing he promised he'd never do.

"You should leave now." I heard Amanda say to Jacob.

"I'll leave when I'm damn well ready." Jacob snapped. I turned my head to look back, hoping to see Jacob leaving. Instead I saw Amanda punch him. She cussed loudly when her hand audibly cracked. _Stupid werewolf,_ I thought at Jacob. I ran over to Amanda.

"Let me see it." I told her. She showed me her hand. I could tell by looking at her now crooked fingers that she'd broken her hand. I walked over to the table with the food and drinks on it and grabbed a few ice cubes from one of the bowls. I brought them back over to Amanda and pressed them gently against her hand. Amanda glared at Jacob and stuck up her middle finger on her non-broken hand. I took my mini first-aid kit out of my purse and grabbed some roller gauze. I moved her fingers so they were curled loosely around the gauze. "Come on Amanda," I said "let's get you to a hospital to get it casted." Amanda nodded and we went out to her car. I opened the passenger door open for her and then went around to the drivers side. I drove her to the hospital and sat with her as Dr. Gerandy casted her hand.

When we were finished, I drove us back home.

"Bella, pack your things, we're going to New York tonight." Amanda annoucned the moment we walked through the door. I opened my mouth to say something, but Amanda hushed me. "Don't argue, just pack." I did as I was told and packed enough for 8 days. I decided to help Amanda pack, I figured she might need some help since her hand was broken. But she was already packed. "I've been ready for awhile." she admitted. I called us a taxi to drive us to the airport.

Once we had bought our tickets and boarded the plane (first class, since there had been a few seats left and Amanda 'just _had_ to buy them'), we sat during the 5 hour long flight. By the time we arrived it was 7 AM in New York (4 AM in Forks). Amanda and I had both slept a little on the plane so we decided not to sleep when we got to the hotel.

The hotel was called The Plaza. Amanda had booked us a suite. We went to our room and dropped off our suitcases.

"Let's go shopping!" Amanda exclaimed.

"We just got here."

"Exactly, now let's go." Amanda dragged me to the Manhatten Mall. The first store we went into was Charlotte Russe.

**Alice POV**

"I'm going shopping." I said to no one in particular. The only ones home were Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme, and Jasper had gone hunting. I needed to get out. It kept getting harder to watch Edward sit around lifelessly. He'd been like that ever since he left Bella and we moved to New York. I walked out the door and got into my yellow porsche. I drove to the Manhatten Mall.

**Bella POV**

I was ready to drop by the time we decided to take a break from shopping and get some lunch. We were walking past Aeropostale when we saw her, a girl who looked to be about 8, fall to the ground. Her mother began to panic. I ran over to offer my help.

"Hi," I told the girl's mother. "I'm a doctor and I'm here to help."

**Alice POV**

I saw a little girl fall to the ground just outside of Aeropostale. I watched from a distance as a twentysomething year old girl ran over to help. I felt a feeling of familiarity. Without thinking, I took a few steps closer. The twentysomething year old looked familiar.

**Bella POV**

I pressed my ear to the little girl's chest to hear her heartbeat. There was nothing.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest." I told her mother. The mother began to sob. Amanda took out her phone, I guessed to call an ambulance. I started CPR. _Two breaths, thirty chest compressions_ that was what I had learned, so that's what I did. I tried over and over again. Then a miracle happened. The girl began to breathe. I pressed my ear to her chest and this time, there was a heart beat.

"She's breathing" I heard the mother whisper. I looked at my watch. Her heart rate was 80 beats per minute. The girl would live. "Thank you!" the mother said to me. "Thank you so much!"

When the EMC arrived they took the little girl away on a stretcher.

"Bella you did it!" Amanda exclaimed. "You brought her back to life!" I smiled. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and nearly gasped when I saw Alice Cullen.

"Hello Bella."

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update weekly, but I'm sorry if I don't. I'm working on two fanfics right now, and I try to update both as soon as possible. Please review! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to update. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it.**

4

**Bella POV**

Alice Cullen. Alice Cullen is in New York. Alice Cullen is standing in front of me. I thought I'd never see her again. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I was happy or mad. I had dreamed of seeing Alice again. She had practically been my sister. I had loved her like a sister. But she left. They _all_ left. Alice didn't even say goodbye. I hadn't heard from her in 8 years. Yet, I couldn't help but feel happy to look into her golden eyes.

"Alice." I whispered. Could it actually be her? Or was I dreaming?

"Yes Bella, it's me." she replied. Before I even realized what I was doing, I was hugging her. She wrapped her stony arms around me, hugging me back.

"Wait a minute, Alice as in Cullen?" Amanda asked. I pulled away from Alice.

"Yes." I told her.

"Alice Cullen? The sister of that son of a–" I cut her off.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Bella, I wanted to say goodbye. I wanted to contact you, to visit you. But _he_ wouldn't let me." she said quickly.

**Alice POV**

"I didn't want to leave." I told her. _And neither did Edward,_ I added mentally. Her friend glared at me. I deserved it. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I said sincerely.

"Alice, I forgive you." I grinned widely. Bella smiled back. She looked at her friend. "Alice, this is Amanda" Bella said.

"Nice to meet you." I said cordially. She just glared.

"Alice, would you like to join us?" Bella offered. I smiled.

"Sure."

**Bella POV**

Amanda ended up liking Alice quite a bit. They were two very similar people. Both loved fashion, and fast cars. And dancing. By the time night fell, we were in a club.

Amanda finished drinking her thrid Pina Colada.

"Come on Bella, just one drink." she said. I shook my head.

"Just one." Alice insisted. I sighed. Both of them wanted me to drink. I guessed I probably wouldn't win that battle.

"Fine." Amanda went up to the bar and ordered me a drink. I didn't know what drink she ordered for me, but whatever it was, it went straight to my head. Next thing I knew, I was dancing with Amanda and Alice. At some point, a bunch of guys joined us. Amanda seemed to be having a pretty good time. All of the guys were flirting with her. I looked around for Alice. She was near the entrance, talking to someone on her phone. I skipped over to her.

**Alice POV**

_"Alice, where are you?"_ Edward asked. _"You left to go shopping 8 hours ago."_

"I'm still shopping." I lied. I didn't think he would be happy if he knew I was with Bella.

_"Alice, most of the stores closed hours ago."_

"Who ya talking to?" I turned and saw Bella.

_"Alice, who was that?"_

I didn't answer either of them. Bella immediately understood why.

"Oh..." she mouthed. I just nodded. To my surprise, she grinned. Bella was definitely drunk. Or insane. I guessed the former.

_"Alice?"_

"Hi Edward!" Bella practically sang into the phone. I looked at her as if she was crazy. I was at a loss for words.

_"Alice, was that Bella?"_ His voice broke.

"Yes." I told him. I looked over at Bella, who had started dancing again. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Edward was silent for a moment.

_"Where are you?" _He asked again. I told him the name of the club. He was silent again. He hung up. Bella grabbed one of my hands and led me back over to the dance floor.

**Bella POV**

"Come on, Alice. Dance!" I said grinning. I started to dance, not really caring if I wasn't a good dancer. Amanda came over to us and she started dancing too. Alice froze for a moment. I realized she was having a vision.

"He's coming." she said. "He'll be here any minute." It took me a minute to realize who she was talking about. Alice turned to look at the entrance. I looked too. I watched as Edward Cullen walked through the doors.

**I hope you liked it. I am **_**so**_** sorry that it took this long. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter :D Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters associated with it.**

5

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen. I hadn't thought I would ever see him again. Yet, there he was. Edward walked over to us. Amanda looked at me.

"Is that–?" I didn't give her the chance to finish.

"Yes." I told her. She glared at him. Edward looked at me. I tried my hardest not to look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Hello Bella." Edward said.

"Hello Edw–" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"The nerve you have to come here!" Amanda hissed "After 8 years with not even so much as a phone call. 8 years. You wouldn't even let your family contact her. How dare you!" I could tell Amanda was about to slap him, or punch him. I grabbed her arms just as she was about to.

"Amanda, you've already broken one hand. No need to break the other." I cautioned her. She sighed and continued to glare at Edward. She looked at me.

"Can I brake a beer bottle over his head?" I couldn't help but laugh. Alice laughed too.

"Wouldn't help." I told her. She sighed again.

"So why are you here?" Amanda asked him. Edward looked like he didn't quite know why he was there. I didn't know either. Maybe he came to see Alice...

**Edward POV**

I wanted to beg Bella to take me back, but I knew I couldn't. It had been 8 years. 8 years of hell. I wasn't sure how to answer Amanda's question. I could say I came to see Alice, but would they believe me? I had a feeling that Bella wouldn't. Would Amanda? Probably not.

_How dare he come here! Bella can do SO much better than him, he probably thinks she'll completely forgive him. As if._ Amanda thought. She was right.

"Why are you here?" Amanda repeated.

"I came to see Alice." I lied easily. Amanda rolled her eyes. She didn't believe me, as I knew she wouldn't. I turned to look at Alice. "Alice, can I talk to you?"

_If you're going to yell, wait until we get home._ Alice told me mentally. I gave a slight nod.

"Sure." Alice said.

**Alice POV**

Edward led me away from Bella and Amanda. I looked back at them. They were watching us.

"Alice, how–" I knew what he was going to ask.

"I saw her at the mall." I told him. "She saved a litte girl's life. She's a doctor now, Edward."

"Really?" he asked, surprised. I nodded. Edward looked over at her. "Things will never be the way they were." he said with a sigh. I tried to see into the future, to see if they end up together. I couldn't see anything. Too many unmade decisions.

**Amanda POV**

I glared at the bastard name Edward Cullen. He hurt Bella and now he just shows up after 8 years! Knowing Bella, she'll probably forgive him.

"Let's go get some more drinks." I suggested to Bella.

"Sure." Bella agreed. I went over to the bar and ordered us both margaritas. The bartender made us our drinks. We went over to a table and sat down. I finished my margarita quickly, as did Bella.

When we finished our drinks, some guys came over and asked us to dance.

"Sure." I said happily. I get up.

"No, thank you." Bella told them. I had a feeling she might say that seeing as _he's_ here. She doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Come on B. It'll be fun. Come on, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse." She laughed.

"Your drunk." she said.

"And you aren't?"

"Good point." Bella got up too. I glanced over at Edward. He was watching us. Creep. I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his face. Then I decided that I just imagined it. Alice came over and joined us.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help but glance at Edward every few minutes. I still found it hard to believe that he was actually here. He was watching us, but whenever I looked at him he'd pretend he wasn't watching. But I knew he was.

Before I knew what I was doing, I walked over to him.

"Wanna dance?" I asked him. Yep, I was definitely drunk. I would not have done that otherwise. He looked surprised by my question.

"Sure." he said. I walked back to the dance floor. Edward followed.

**Well, there you have it. Sorry it took so long, I like just got back from TACSTC (Trenton Air Cadet Summer Training Centre) Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my goodness, I am sooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews always make me happy. I'm going to try to update regularly, if I don't though I do apologize.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, nor do I own the characters. Except for Amanda. **

6

**Bella POV**

I danced with Edward. In that moment, the 8 years that we had been apart seemed to melt away. It wasn't until the song ended that I remembered. All of it. I started to feel a bit angry. Though it may have been the alcohol. But still, I had every right to be angry. He just left! And now he decides to just pop in!? I don't really believe that he came here to see Alice.

I looked over at Amanda. She was glaring at Edward. I looked at Edward. What was I doing with him? Why did I dance with him? Why aren't I yelling at him? I was too drunk to think straight. Amanda seemed to think so too, as she came over and said

"Bella, let's go." I nodded. I said goodbye to Alice and I merely nodded at Edward. We went back to our hotel. I got changed and went to bed.

**Edward POV**

I watched them go. I knew then that Bella had realized how angry she was with me. She had every right to be angry. I just left her. I've been regretting it ever since. I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. I wish now I had. Now it's too late. Now I've lost her. I looked at Alice.

_I'm sorry, Edward, but I can't see anything. There are too many unmade decisions._

I just nodded.

_Let's go home, Edward. We need to tell the rest of the family everything._

I nodded again. We went home.

Esme greeted us. We gathered the family.

"We've seen Bella." Alice said. Esme gasped.

"Where did you see her?" she asked

"How is she?" Carlisle inquired.

"Are _you_ okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Is Bella old now?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"I saw her at the mall. She's doing well, she's a doctor now." Alice told them.

"I'm fine." I told Jasper.

_Liar_ he thought. He wasn't wrong. It hurt me that I had hurt Bella. That I had caused her pain. I doubted she'd ever forgive me. I didn't deserve her forgiveness, yet I wanted it nevertheless. I wanted to be with her again, but I knew that was unlikely to happen.

**Amanda POV**

Bella fell asleep quickly. I, however, could not sleep. How dare _he_? He left Bella. Left. Her. He hurt her so badly that she still wakes up screaming. How could he even for a moment hope for forgiveness. Bella shouldn't forgive him, yet, no doubt, she probably will. I still kinda wanted to smash a beer bottle over his head. It would be funny. And he deserves it. But he doesn't deserve Bella. Not. At. All. And he never will. Bella is too good for him. Bella deserves someone who will love her unconditionally, someone who won't just leave her, who won't tell her that he no longer loves her and then show up 8 years later like nothing has happened. But a lot has happened. Bella has changed, she doesn't need him. I hope she doesn't forgive him.

I ended up falling asleep around 4 in the morning. I woke up around 8. Bella was talking to someone on the phone. I looked at her and mouthed 'who?'

'Alice' she mouthed back.

**Bella POV**

"I don't know how I feel, Alice." I told her. "Honestly, I really don't know." I didn't know if I was happy that I'd seen them, or if I was mad that he'd left, or if I felt some mixture of the two. "I thought I'd never see any of you again." I added.

"I know, Bella. I know. And I want you to know that we didn't want to leave."

"_He_ obviously wanted to leave. You were like a second family to me and you all left! You all left me without even so much as a goodbye! You didn't write, you didn't call, you didn't even email!" I let my frustration and anger out. I couldn't keep it all pent up anymore.

"Bella, I am so sorry. We didn't want to hurt you. We really didn't."

"Yeah? Well, you did." I sighed.

"_Alice, hand me the phone._" I heard someone say. I listened as Alice handed the phone to someone.

"Bella." It was Edward. I didn't really want to talk to him right now.

"Hi Edward." I said with false enthusiasm.

'Put it on speaker phone' Amanda mouthed. So I did.

"Bella, Alice meant what she said. None of us wanted to hurt you. We left so you could have a better life." he said. Amanda snorted. She came over and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Listen Edwin," she said

"It's Edward..." he corrected her

"Like I care." she said sarcastically. "How was it your decision if Bella's life would have been better without you!? And how dare you tell your family not to contact her!? Not so much as a single phone call! Yea, maybe it was up to you whether or not _you_ contacted her, but how dare you stop them!?" she ranted.

"I know, and I regret my actions."

"As you should." she snapped.

"Amanda," I snapped my fingers "the phone." she handed me back the phone. I spoke into the receiver "She's not wrong, you know."

"I know Bella, and I am sorry."

"Good for you." I heard Amanda mutter.

"Edward, sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it." I hung up.

**There ya go. I tried my best to make it longish. As I said, I will try to update regularly. However, I am currently writing 2 fanfics (this one and my HG one) as well as a book on fictionpress (Love, Life, University by A.M. . Feel free to check it out ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter. I think I'm going to make Sunday my new day for updating. I won't be able to this Sunday, that's why I'm updating right now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters**

7

**Bella POV**

I had hung up on him. I had never imagined that I'd do that. But then, there you are. I sighed. Amanda was watching me.

"Bella..." she sounded like she was talking to a wounded animal, or a very sick person.

"I'm fine." I could hear the tears in my voice, so I knew that she could too. Tears of frustration and anger and sadness and confusion fell from my eyes. How was one supposed to feel when the love of their life, who suddenly left, just comes back into your life, begging for forgiveness. I hated this feeling. I couldn't just forgive him. He left! He left me! I don't care if it was for my safety or whatever. He. Left. My life has been hell because he left. 8 years of nightmares because he left. The tears falling from my eyes had built up for 8 years.

"Oh, Bella." Amanda sighed. She hugged me. "You wanna talk about it?" I nodded.

"For so long, I dreamed that he would come back. Even when I knew he wouldn't, some part of me still hoped that he would... but now... now he's here, in New York and... and I don't know what to feel!" I told her. "I mean, I'm angry that he left, but sad at the same time. I'll admit that I was a bit happy to see him at first, but then the 8 years between us came crashing down on me! He left... he left and... and I still... I still love him! But I don't know if I can forgive him, not after what he did. Amanda, what do I do?"

"Bella, I don't know what's best for you." she said slowly.

"I know... but your opinion still counts..."

"I don't think you want to hear my opinion... but okay...I think you should forget him, you can do sooooooooooooo much better. He's the one who left you, so you'll have nothing to feel guilty about. If he tries to appologize again, tell him to screw off. As you said, sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it." she said. I nodded. "But, you and I are very different people. So my opinion is just that; _my_ opinion. So what you do is entirely up to you. I can't make your decisions." I nodded again.

What should I do? I'm obviously not just going to forgive him. 8 years. 8 freaking years! Not so much as a word. I don't care what his reasons were. I... I really don't. I don't know if there's anything he can do to make up for it.

There was a knock at the door. I looked at Amanda.

"You know it's him." She said. I nodded.

"Obviously. Who else would it be? Just at the time that I don't want to talk to him." I said the last part a bit more loudly.

"Well, we don't _have_ to answer it." she said. I nodded.

"I know we don't." I agreed.

"BELLA JUST OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" It was Emmett. His booming voice was easily recognizable.

"Emmett!" I could hear Esme reprimand him. They were probably all out there.

"Bella's not here at the moment!" Amanda called out to them. I sighed, knowing that it was no use. They obviously heard me. Stupid vampire hearing...

"Liar!" Rosalie replied. "Bella, just open the damn door! Edward isn't here!" Amanda looked at me. I nodded. She went over and opened the door. She glared at all of them before coming over to me.

"Bella, you have some visitors." she said, falsely cheerful. I looked at them. They were all there, except for Edward. They all looked at me. Esme smiled warmly, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back. They weren't innocent. They could have stayed if they wanted to, but they chose to go. They chose to leave. I had thought them to be my second family, but they abandoned me.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett grinned. Amanda glared at him. He looked at her and laughed "If looks could kill..." he muttered.

"Why are you all here?" I asked.

"We came to see you." Emmett replied.

"No, really?" Amanda asked sarcastically.

"Bella, we came here to apologize." Esme said sincerely.

"And I know that sometimes sorry doesn't cover it." Alice added.

"But we really are sorry." Jasper said.

"I'm not..." Rosalie muttered.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle reprimanded.

"Well, it's true."

"Then why are _you_ here?" I asked.

"Because I care about my brother. He hasn't been doing well since he left you." she told me.

"Yeah? Well neither have I." I replied.

"And it was his choice!" Amanda said. She was right. It _was_ his choice. He didn't _have_ to leave, he _chose_ to. If he didn't want to leave then he shouldn't have. He can't just expect me to forgive him!

"Oh stay out of it, you don't even know what you're talking about!" Rosalie snapped.

"Don't I?" Amanda started, icily. "_I _was the one who stuck by Bella when all of _you_ left. _I _was the one who calmed her down when she woke up screaming because of all of _you_. _I _was the one who was there for her when she felt as if her heart was breaking. _I_ was there, which is more than any of _you_ can say. So don't you _dare_ tell me to stay out of it." she said fiercely. Rosalie looked like the vampire she was. For a second I thought she might attack her. Suddenly, I felt very calm. I looked at Jasper. He winked. I guess I wasn't mad at him, _he_ actually had a reason to leave. I wasn't mad at him to begin with.

"_I_ am leaving." Rosalie hissed, glaring at Jasper. She left. I couldn't say that I cared much.

"Bella, we really are sorry." Carlisle said

"We missed you as much as you missed us." Esme added.

"And congratulations on becoming a doctor." Carlisle said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I couldn't really stay mad at _them_. Edward wasn't as easy to forgive. It was _him_ who forced them all to leave. _He_ ruined my life. Not _them_.

"I... I... I guess I forgive you..." But not Edward... or Rosalie for that matter. Esme smiled. She came over to me and hugged me gently. I hugged her back. I had my second family back. I almost felt whole. But there was still a part of me missing, a hole that could never be filled. Because of Edward.

**Hope ya liked it. Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god, I am so sorry. I thought I had added this chapter. I guess I didn't. I am sooo sorry. Well, here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor do I own the characters**

8

**Bella POV**

I had my second family back. I was happier than I had been for quite some time. Amanda didn't completely trust them, but she was nice to them... ish. We spent the day catching up. I told them about Jacob and about my decision to become a doctor. They told me of how they'd stayed with the Denali coven for a while before moving to New York. Carlisle got a job at a hospital here. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Rosalie had all gone to a university. Edward had just been depressed. Well so had I, but I didn't let it take over my life... okay maybe at first, but I somewhat got better.

That night, once they had all left, Amanda turned to look at me. She hadn't spoke much while the Cullens were here, except for when she was reprimanding Rosalie. I knew she probably wasn't happy that I forgave them so quickly.

"Bella..." she started.

"I know." I sighed.

"Look, it's good that you're happy, but just think; we're only here in New York for 6 more days. Then what? I doubt they're going to follow us back to Forks." She had a point. Would I ever see the Cullens again once we left New York? And If I didn't, would I be able to deal with losing my second family again? If only they hadn't left in the first place. I sighed again. "I don't want to bring down your mood, I'm glad your happy. But I just don't want to see you get hurt again." Amanda said softly. I nodded. I guess I would have to talk to the Cullens about that. "Do you think you'll ever forgive him?" she asked after a moment. Would I forgive him? Could I?

"I honestly don't know." I told her with a sigh.

The next 6 days passed by too quickly and, soon, Amanda and I had to go home. The Cullens had promised me that I'd see them again, but even so, it was hard to say goodbye to them.

When our plane landed in Forks, Amanda and I found Jake waiting in the airport.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Amanda hissed. I shrugged. And, of course, he just _had_ to bring Meegan with him. "Look at her, she's so... ugh!" Meegan was clutching his arm possesively.

"Hey Bells." Jake said with a smile as he and Meegan walked over to us. Amanda flipped him off with her non-broken hand. "Hey Psycho." he said to Amanda. That was what he always called her, no matter how much I had reprimanded him for it. Amanda flipped him off again. Meegan glared at her and then at me. I glared back at her. Why did he have to bring her? Didn't he realise that her presence made me less likely to forgive him. Not that I planned on forgiving him anyway. I mean, I had just told him that I loved him. Then he... he just went up to that slut and... I hated him. I actually hated him. I had never thought that could happen, that it could be possible. He hurt me so badly and... I hated him for it. Why hadn't I listened to Amanda when she warned me about him. Maybe if I had I wouldn't be so hurt right now. But I hadn't listened to her and now I wish I had.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing here?" Amanda hissed.

"I came to see Bella, not that it's any of _your_ business." he snapped.

"Like hell it isn't!" Amanda said rather loudly. "She's my best friend and you hurt her, you bastard! So yeah, it is my business. Leave her alone, she doesn't want to see you."

"That's not true, is it Bells?" Jacob said, looking at me. It was, it really was true. I never wanted to see Jacob again. Not after what he did. I glared at him, how could he think otherwise.

"Yes, Jacob, it _is_ true. I never want to see you again, so stop trying. You hurt me. I told you I loved you and then you get up and walk over to this slut!" I said glaring harshly at Meegan. Meegan gasped, offended by my comment. Good, she deserved it. I honestly didn't care if I hurt Meegan's feelings. As far as I was concerned, she _was_ a slut.

"Are you going to let her talk about me like that!?" Meegan whispered to Jacob. Her voice was high and whiney. What did Jacob even see in her? I hadn't the faintest idea. Jacob looked at her and then at me.

"She's not a slut." He said, his jaw clenched. I didn't care if my insults made him mad. He hurt me, so I'd hurt him back. "Please, Bella. Let me explain." Jacob begged me.

"No." I said coldly. "Jacob, I really don't give a damn about whatever your excuse is. I told you I loved you and then you broke my heart. You did the one thing you swore you'd never do. Go away, Jacob. I don't want to see you or hear from you again. Just leave me alone."

"But–" Jacob started. Amanda cut him off.

"She told you leave. You should listen. Go. Away!" Amanda told him harshly. He looked at me with his puppy dog look that I had so frequently found hard to refuse. It no longer had any effect on me.

"Jacob, go away." I said, glaring at him. Meegan whispered something to him and they left. Good. Amanda placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked at her. She wasn't grinning like I thought she might be, she just nodded.

"I'm proud of ya, B. You really told him." She said to me.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

We went and got our luggage. We got a taxi to our house. We carried our bags inside and, almost right away, Amanda left in her car to get Mr. Hippopotomus from her friend who'd been watching over her while we were in NYC.

The phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella, please let me expl–" Jacob started, but I hung up on him. What excuse could he possibly have that could justify what he'd done? I didn't really care anyway. I hated him so much for what he'd done.

Amanda soon came back with Mr. Hippopotomus. The dog ran straight towards me and it yapped at my feet. I picked her up and she licked my face. Amanda giggled at my expression.

"I think she missed you." Amanda said, grinning. I put the dog back down. When I woke up the next morning, she was sitting on me.

A week passed. I'd started work at the Forks Community Hospital and I loved my job. I loved being a doctor and I loved helping sick people get better. It was a very rewarding job.

One day, aftter I had just finished casting a young girl's broken leg, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and standing there was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, wearing his doctor scrubs.

"Hi Bella." he said with a smile. I smiled back. "Or, should I say, Dr. Swan."

"Hi Carlisle." I smiled. I knew that they must have moved back to Forks. Why else would Carlisle be in scrubs at the hospital?

After a brief chat, I knew for sure that they had moved back and that Carlisle was working at Forks Community Hospital. I was happy.

**Well, I hope you liked. I'll probably be updating every other Sunday. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's the next chapter. Read now, talk later.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters associated with it**

9.

**Bella POV**

I was happy. Really and truly happy. I had my family back, what more could I ask for? Well, I did want Jacob to stop pestering me. But no matter how many times I'd tell him to leave me alone, there he was again; showing up at my work, throwing rocks at my window at night, calling me constantly, knocking on my door and then getting chased away by Amanda who had recently purchased an AK-47, trying to get through the back door and then get attacked by a very protective Mr. Hippopotomus. Jacob Black just wouldn't give up!

My phone rang. I looked at it. I had recently invested in caller's ID. To my relief, it was Alice calling me. I answered to phone.

"Hi Alice!" I practically sang.

"Hey Bella!" she sang back.

Since the Cullens had moved back, me and Alice were closer than ever. Her and Amanda too. Alice and Amanda both loved to shop and, most of the time, I would be dragged along with them. The shopping trips usually occured every weekend and they usually lasted all day. I had more clothing than I would probably ever wear! But I was still glad that they were back. Sometimes, Rosalie would tag along as well, and sometimes, so would Esme. The guys never did though, of course. Not that I hadn't seen them at all. Emmett stopped by often to pull pranks that never ended up working because Jasper would usually come and stop him. I saw Carlisle almost every time that I worked, which was a good thing. The only one that I never really saw was Edward and that didn't really upset me. I still wasn't sure if I was ready to forgive him. He seemed to have given up trying.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for dinner at La Bella Italia." She said. La Bella Italia? Wasn't that where me and Edward... And wait a minute, Alice doesn't eat. Though, I realized, she did get a kick out of pretending to eat whilst secretly throwing her food into the nearby plants. She also got a kick out of how the waiters reacted when they saw how gorgeous she was. They usually couldn't speak for a couple of minutes. Amanda also got a kick out of it. I had to admit, it was pretty funny watching them gawk at her.

"Um, sure." I replied.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. "Wear the dress that's layed out on your bed."

"There's no dress on my–"

"Go look!" I obliged and I went to my room and, sure enough, there was a black mini-dress with green sparkles and a green ribbon that went around the middle of the dress. From the waist down, the dress poofed out a bit. I felt the fabric of the dress. The dress was made of satin. On top of the dress there was a note. _You're welcome, Bella!_ It was Alice's handwriting.

"Oh wow, um, thanks Alice." I said.

"No problem, Bella!" she chirped.

"What time do you want me to meet you at the restaurant?" I asked her.

"I made a reservation for 6:00 under my last name."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, see you then Bella."

"See you," I replied. I hung up. I looked at the dress. Why so fancy? Was she planning something?

I started to get ready around 4:00. The dress fit me perfectly, like a glove. I put on a bit of make up. I soon left for Port Angeles. By the time I got there it was around 5:50. I've always prefered to be a bit early. I don't much care for being 'fashionably late' as Amanda put it. What was the point? If you'd promised someone that you'd be there at a certain time, then you should be there at that time.

I walked into the restaurant and told them the reservation name. I was led to a table that was separated from all of the other ones. I sat down in the chair. I found an envelope there. I opened it and read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry I couldn't make it tonight. But don't worry, you won't be dining alone. I'll understand if you're mad at me and I'll let you yell at me all you want after tonight. but please, please, PLEASE don't get up and leave when your dinner date arrives. Please give him a chance. Please. For me?_

_Sincerely,_

_Alice Cullen._

I read it over again. What was she...? Then I realized what the letter meant.

I looked at the door and, sure enough, I was right about who was walking in.

None other than Edward Cullen.

**Well, sorry for the slight cliff hanger. But at least you'll be excited for the next, and possibly fluffy, chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I decided that I just couldn't keep y'all waiting for this chapter. I will probably update a lot after next week because I'll be on Christmas break. That is, if the world doesn't end. Although, I have a different theory for that. Read now, I shall explain later ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. **

10 (Woot!)

**Bella POV**

Edward Cullen. Alice was so dead. He walked over to the table.

"Hello Bella," he said cordially. He smiled at me. I tried my hardest not to glare. I was doing this for Alice.

"Hello Edward." I replied curtly. He looked at me, almost as if he was expecting me to leave. "I'm not going to leave," I said. He smiled wider. "I'm doing this for Alice." I added. He nodded.

We both sat down.

"So," Edward started. I looked at him. "How are you?" he asked.

"Annoyed, you?" I replied, in a falsely cheerful tone. He frowned slightly.

"Bella... I'm sor–"

"Don't." I said. "Don't tell me your sorry, Edward. Please, just don't."

"But–"

"Edward," I started "8 years. 8 freaking years! If you were really _that_ sorry, than you would have come back sooner." He nodded, letting let out my pent up anger. I finally had the chance to tell him exactly how I felt; livid. "Edward, you left me. And that hurt. It hurt like hell! 8 years I've had nightmares because _you_ left!" I told him. I would have continued, but a waitress came over to take our orders. I ordered the mushroom ravioli. Edward ordered nothing. I continued. "Not only did you leave, but you forced your entire family to leave! You took some of the most important people in my life away from me and now, all you have to say is 'I'm sorry'? Edward, you hurt me. You hurt me bad. I loved you. I loved you, Edward. And then you left."

"Bella, I know I shouldn't have left. I thought that by leaving, you would be safer. Then, after a year, I really wanted to come back to you; to tell you how sorry I was, to beg for your forgiveness. But, I figured you would have moved on, that you wouldn't want me in your life. I really am sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that I hurt you. All I ever wanted was for you to have a long, happy life. Bella, I only wanted you to be happy. I love you, Isabella Swan. I always will love you. But, I'll understand if you don't love me back. I'll understand if, after tonight, you never want to see me again. If you want me to leave, then I will." Edward told me. I didn't know what to say. What was I supposed to say to that?

I sighed.

So now, I was left with a question. Did I still love Edward? Could I forgive him for what he'd done? He said that all he wanted was my happiness, but he never did ask what I wanted.

I finished my food. Edward payed. I was about to protest, but he just shook his head.

He walked me out to my car.

Did I love him? I risked a glance at him. I used to think that we'd be together forever, that I'd somehow convince him to turn me into a vampire, that we would be happy and in love for all of eternity. But then he left. Could I forgive him for that? For the pain that he had caused me? Could I try and forget those 8 years, well, at least the bad parts of those 8 years?

When we reached my car, I turned to look at him.

I knew he was waiting for me to say something.

Did I have anything to say? What could I tell him? Did I love him.

He was about to say something, but...

I kissed him.

He hadn't been expecting it. Hell, neither had I!

But I kissed him.

And he kissed me back.

Could I forgive him?

Yes, I believe so.

**Sorry it was so short, but at least it was a quick update. Anyway, my doomsday conspiracy theory actuall doesn't involve the end of the world. I think we're going to find out that Lincoln is alive :P. Look at the facts, first; **_**Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter**_** came out, then **_**Abraham Lincoln vs. Zombies**_**, then **_**Lincoln**_**. That's 3 Lincoln movies. So watch out, 'cause he's coming :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here's another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

11

**Bella POV**

I kissed him.

I kissed him?

_I_ kissed _him!_

I was still kissing him...

_I_ hadn't even been expecting that, so I doubt that he had been expecting it.

"Bella," Edward murmured against my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I was enjoying this too much to stop. I had been wanting this kiss for 8 years.

We stayed there, in that perfect moment of bliss, for what seemed like hours. When we did finally part from eachother, I suggested that he come back with me to mine and Amanda's house. He agreed.

I got into my Honda Civic and drove home. Edward followed me in his Volvo. I parked my car and got out. Edward was there in an instant, kissing me. He picked me up and, without breaking the kiss, he carried me inside. It was a good thing that Amanda wasn't home. She was out at some bar. I don't think she'd approve. Oh well, she'd just have to get used to it.

He sat down on the couch with me on his lap, still kissing me.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I did love him. When I kissed him, it felt as if the 8 years just melted away. He was mine and I was his. And, that night, he proved his love to me. It hurt at first, but it was a good pain. Our bodies fit together perfectly, like we were meant for eachother; like two pieces of a puzzle. I knew that he would never leave again. I loved him and he loved me. When we finished, I fell asleep in his arms.

**Edward POV**

Being back with Bella was pure bliss. I never thought I could be this happy again. I thought I had lost all chances at happiness when I left Bella 8 long years ago. But now she was back in my arms. Making love to her had been a bit hard, I had to be very careful not to hurt her. I hope I didn't hurt her. I tried to be as gentle as I possibly could be.

I held her as she slept. I looked at her. She was beautiful. I knew she was 26 years old, but she didn't look like it. She hadn't changed much. She was still beautiful, maybe even more so than before–or maybe it seems like that because it had been so long. But here she was, in my arms again. In those 8 long years, I hadn't been happy once. But now I was. I had my Bella back.

I watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful, so content. I kissed her forehead lightly, causing her to smile in her sleep. I smiled. God, she's beautiful. After 8 years, we're together again. I never should have left her. It was the worst decision I've ever made. Those 8 years away from her were like hell, no, they were hell. Every day was empty, like a day without the sun; a night without the moon. Life without Bella was hell indeed. There didn't seem to be any point whatsoever to life. But now there was. I was back with Bella; I had a reason to live.

There was a quiet _tap_ on the window. _Tap _there it was again.

_Come on, Bella!_ I heard someone's loud thought.

Once it was obvious to whoever was out there that Bella wasn't going to look out the window, there was a loud knock on the front door. Bella twitched a bit. There was another loud knock. Bella opened her eyes. She looked at me and smiled. Another knock. Bella sighed and got up. She quickly got dressed. She looked extremely irritated.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Jacob Black." She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"He won't leave me alone!"

**Bella POV**

I walked out of my bedroom and went to answer the door.

"Leave me alone, Jacob." I said tiredly as I opened the door.

"Bella please, hear me out!" he begged.

"No."

"But Bells–"

"Burn in hell, Jacob." I hissed. He sighed. When was he going to get it through his thick skull that I was never going to forgive him? That I didn't want to hear whatever excuse he had come up with? That I didn't want to see him ever again?

Jacob was about to say something, but then he froze.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he growled. I turned and saw Edward, who I guess had gotten dressed and followed me out. I looked back at Jacob. He did not look happy to see Edward.

"I, unlike you, was invited here." Edward replied smoothly. Jacob glared at him.

"Bella, why is _he_ here?" Jacob asked me.

"Because I want him to be." I replied. "Now go away."

"So, you forgive him but you won't forgive me?" Jacob asked, clearly hurt. I didn't care.

"Jacob, I was about to tell you that I love you and then you ran up to your little tramp and just left me there. Edward never hurt me like that. He thought he was doing what was best for me. You... you're just a... a... a bastard!" And with that, I slammed the door in his face.

**I hope y'all liked it. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my lovelies! I have so many things to say, but read first. Then we'll talk :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the characters. Except for Amanda, she's alllll mine!**

12

**Bella POV**

I sighed. I doubted that would be the last I'd see of Jacob. I looked at Edward. He was watching me. I walked over to him. He put his arms around me. I smiled. I was happy to be with him again. I closed my eyes, tired.

"What time is it?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

"3 AM." he replied. I groaned. It was _way_ too early to be awake. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Edward picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He layed down with me and held me. I soon drifted back into sleep.

When I woke up, it was definitely later in the day. I could tell by the rays of sunlight that streamed in through the window. I looked up at Edward and smiled. I liked waking up with him there, holding me.

"Hey there." he murmured softly. He kissed me lightly. I kissed him back.

"Hey," I replied, smiling.

Edward, even though I told him he didn't have to, made me breakfast. I ate hungrily.

"So why is Jacob Black stalking you?" Edward asked me after I finished eating.

"Well, I was dating him and right after I had told him I loved him, he walked up to some tramp and started flirting with her." I explained. "He keeps trying to explain, but I don't want to hear his excuses... so I make him go away."

"How?" he asked. I grinned.

"Well, Amanda recently purchased an AK-47 so, one time, when Jacob showed up at the door, Amanda walked over whilst shining her AK-47. That sent him running. And then, another time, he tried to get in though the back door and he was chased away by Mr. Hippopotomus. She's very protective of me." I told him grinning as the little pug yapped at my feet.

"Wait a minute," Edward said "_Mr. _Hippopotomus..." he tried not to laugh at her name "is a _she?_" I nodded. "Why is that?" he asked. I laughed slightly at the bemused expression on his face.

"That's what you get when Amanda is drunk." I told him. He nodded in understanding.

"When did you meet Amanda?"

"When I started university. We weren't in any of the same classes though, we literally ran into eachother. Then we started talking and we ended up becoming best friends. Since then, Amanda has always been there for me, through thick and thin." I said with a smile. "I suppose I should have listened to her about Jacob. She never liked him to begin with. I don't know why, but I guess she was right to hate him. I mean, look what happened." Edward nodded. "When Jacob... did what he did, Amanda was there for me as soon as she could get there. I honestly don't think I would have survived the past 8 years without her." I said. It was probably true. Amanda was like a sister to me, I don't know what I would have done without her.

For the rest of the day, Edward and I caught up with eachother. I told him stories about medical school and he told me stories about what the other Cullens had done in the past 8 years.

A couple of days passed. I was completely worried and on the verge of a complete break down. Amanda hadn't come home. At all. Yeah, I was used to her disappearing for a night, but she always came home the next day.

There was a knock on the door. I jumped up off the couch and ran over to the door, hoping that it was Amanda. Maybe she'd forgotten her key? I opened the door. And, of course, it was Jacob.

"Screw off." I said, and I slammed the door shut.

I went back over to the couch and sat down. I didn't have work again until tomorrow. I sighed. Where was Amanda? Was she okay? She had to be okay. But what if she wasn't okay? What if something happened to her?

A million different thoughts raced through my mind. Please let her be okay, I thought. If there's a God above, he'd let Amanda be okay. Please let her be okay, she's my best friend...

A couple more days passed and there was still no sign of Amanda. The police had started searching for her. Charlie was leading the search. So far absolutely nothing had turned up.

I was in full panic mode. It was hard to concentrate at work.

The Cullens, save for Rosalie, had started looking for Amanda as well. They tried looking for her scent, but, as with the police, absolutely nothing had turned up. Would I ever see Amanda again? Was my best friend gone forever?

Would I ever see Amanda Sutton again?

**Hope ya liked it. Oh, and I've got some awesome news, on Sunday I was in a Christmas concert and a CBC (Canadian Broadcasting Corporation) producer heard me sing and he wants to meet with me. Isn't that awesome? Anyways, so how many of you like Amanda? Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Amanda will be in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

13

**Bella POV**

It was starting to become hard to focus at work. I was constantly worried about Amanda. Where was she? She'd been missing for a month now and there were still no leads. No trace of her.

I looked down at my list of patients I need to see.

_Annibelle Collins, Room 204. Broken leg_

I went down to Room 204 and I casted Annibelle's leg. I prescribed some pain killers and sent her on her way. I looked back down at the list and read the next patient's name and injury.

_Mason Rivers, Room 198. Broken nose, broken arm._

I went to Room 198 and bandaged Mason's nose and casted his arm. I looked back at the list.

_Amanda Jones, Room 207..._

Seeing her name was almost too much, even though I knew it was a different Amanda. I could barely hold back my tears. I walked over to one of the nurses and asked if she could find someone to take care of some of my patients for a while. I needed fresh air. I felt like I was going to burst from all of my pent up emotions. I all but ran outside. Tears were falling from my eyes. What would I do without her? Amanda had always been there for me. Everytime I woke screaming from a nightmare about the Cullens, Amanda was right there. After everything with Jacob, Amanda was there. Amanda had always been the strong one. Not me. What would I do if Amanda was found dead? I needed her. She was my best friend. more than that, she was like a sister to me. She couldn't just die. Could she? Or what if they never found her. What if she ended up as one of those unsolved mysteries?

_Amanda where are you!?_ I was tempted to shout.

But I didn't.

Even though I really wanted to.

I looked over when I heard the ambulance sirens blaring. The EMC came rushing in. I caught a glimpse of blonde hair on the gurney. I went back inside to see if I could be of any service.

"Is she...?" One of the nurses started.

"Yes, she's the missing girl. Amanda Sutton." Another replied.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

"I don't know."

Was it true? Was it really Amanda? I ran over to them to get a good look at her. It was definitely her. And she looked awful. Her blonde hair was matted with blood. Her face was all cut up and there were bruises surrounding every square inch of her body. She did not look good.

Not. At. All.

This was just like my worst nightmare come true. Amanda could die.

Oh God, what if she died!?

The thought of it seemed so real now.

What if Amanda died?

What would I do?

I had to wait outside while the other doctors went to work on her. It was probably better that I didn't help. I doubted that I'd been of much use. I was shaking badly. Who did that to her? I wondered. I couldn't believe how bad she was. Not that I had been expecting her to be perfectly healthy. I just didn't expect her to be _that_ bad. I found myself wondering whether or not Amanda would even live.

I stood up when Doctor Cage, who'd been assisting with Amanda, came out.

"Is she...?" I asked/ Doctor Cage nodded.

"But we don't think she's going to make it much longer." She said, frowning. "You can see her if you'd like." I nodded and went into Amanda's hospital room. Amanda turned her head slightly, wincing as she did so, to look at me.

"Hey B," she said, her voice weak. "Good to see ya."

"Hey Mandy," I whispered, going over to her.

"Miss me?"

"'Course I did, Mandy." I replied. Amanda smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Bella." she said quietly.

"I'll always be here for you, Mandy." I replied, tears filling my eyes.

"Likewise." Amanda said. "Even when you won't be able to see me, I'll be here for you; watching over you. Don't worry, B. We'll still be best friends. That will never change." she told me. Tears fell from my eyes.

"Never ever." I agreed, my voice shaking.

"Try to forget about me, try to be happy."

"I could never forget you, Amanda. More than that, I don't want to forget you. Ever. You're the best friend I've ever had, Amanda. You're like a sister to me. You're the most amazing person I've ever met." I whispered, close to sobbing. Amanda smiled.

"You've always been uncommonly kind, Bella." she whispered.

"It's true, Mandy. I love you like a sister."

"Bella please don't cry," Amanda whispered, noticing my tears.

"Please don't leave me," I replied. I didn't want her to die.

"I'll never leave you, Bella. I'll always be with you. Maybe not physically, but where it counts." She pointed at my chest, right over my heart. "I'll be with you in spirit, Bella. Even when you feel all alone, I'll be there." she said. "Our friendship is more powerful than death." she took my hand. "Remember that, Bella. Never forget it!" Amanda took her last breath. The heart monitor reported the stopping of her heart.

Amanda Sutton was no more.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here ya go**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

14

**Bella POV**

Amanda was dead. I could barely believe it. My best friend was dead. How...? How did this happen? Who did this to her!? Who hurt–no, killed–Amanda? I looked at her now lifeless body. Tears streamed from my eyes. She was dead. She was really dead. My nightmare had come true.

If only Carlisle had been working today... then Amanda wouldn't be dead. Well, not completely. She'd be a vampire. But Carlisle didn't work today. None of the Cullens were anywhere close to the hospital. So Amanda died. And she would stay dead. There was nothing anyone could do to help her... oh God! Amanda was gone! I felt so lost! It was like there was a void. Something missing in my life. And that something was Amanda.

A nurse soon came in to take Amanda's body to the morgue.

"Bye Amanda." I whispered, tears still falling from my eyes. What was I supposed to do now? She'd been there for me so many times, she had helped me so many times... now she was just dead. And she couldn't come back, she'd gone somewhere I could never reach her. The pain of loss ripped through me like a thousand stabbing knives. The loss of Amanda was one of the most tragic and devastating things I'd ever endured. When Amanda was still missing, I hadn't allowed myself to think too much about the possibilty that Amanda could be dead... but now I knew she was. And one is never prepared for the loss of a loved one. And loss can never be easy. Not for anyone. The loss of a loved one turns our life upside down. Our world as we knew it has changed and those changes require that we in turn adjust to a new 'normal.'

I ran out of the hospital, down the road, and deep into the forest. I knew that Alice probably would have had a vision by now about Amanda's death. She hadn't been able to see her whereabouts when she was missing... what could that mean?

I soon found myself in a clearing. I sat down on the ground, my body racking with sobs. Suddenly, I felt stony, cold arms around me. I sank into Edward's embrace, sobbing in his arms.

"She's dead..." I sobbed.

"I know, Bella, I know." Edward whispered.

...

I helped Amanda's parents plan her funeral. It wasn't easy. But we did it. We had to. For Amanda.

Amanda's parents asked me to speak at the funeral, which I agreed to do. Amanda was my best friend, of course I'd speak for her...

So, on the day of the funeral, I walked up and began to speak.

"Amanda was and always will be my best friend. She was like a sister to me." I turned to face the open casket. "Today I remember the life you lived and the things you taught me. Holding on to that is all I have left. That and your memory. Losing you so unexpectedly was hard for many of us; but you left behind your footprint in our hearts and memories to keep us going. I'll see you again one day. I know I will." I turned back to face everyone again. " When someone you love dies...you never quite get over it. You just learn how to go on without them, but carry them in your heart. I will never forget Amanda, nor do I want to. I'm sure none of us will ever forget her, I doubt it's even possible to forget someone like Amanda. She was a pretty remarkable person. She will always be with us, in our hearts." I finished. I went back to my seat, trying not to let the tears fall.

A couple more people spoke. Following the funeral was the burial. Edward held my hand as the casket was lowered into the ground. I said a silent goodbye to her. Now she was really gone. Her tombstone read:

_Amanda Annaliese Sutton_

_1977-2005_

_Great Friend_

_Loving Daughter_

_Kickass Lawyer_

_In nobis Amanda erit semper. Ut femineo requiescant in pace gaudiis_

Edward brought me back to his house along with Alice, who had also come to the funeral.

The other Cullens greeted us. Esme hugged me. I was still trying to hold back the tears that I knew needed to be shed. Well Jasper noticed. So, naturally, Edward read Jasper's thoughts and knew how I was feeling. Edward hugged me. I sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Bella," He whispered, holding me close.

"She's dead... she's never coming back..." I said, my voice breaking. I would never see Amanda again; never see her smile, never hear her laugh, never help her into bed when she's drunk... no. Amanda was dead and there was nothing that could be done about it. They say time heals everything... well when will this heal? Amanda is gone. How can I ever get over that? I can't just move on, Amanda was so important to me and now... now she's just gone. I hope whatever sick bastard that did that to her gets caught. And I hope that person suffers. That person deserves it.

Edward accompanied me back to my house.

That night, in my dreams, I kept reliving Amanda's last moments. The moment when the light in her eyes went out. The moment she became lifeless and still. The moment she took her last breath and the moment directly after that, when I realised she wouldn't take another breath; that she was dead. I guess I must have shown some sign that I was having a nightmare because I was woken up by Edward (he had insisted on spending the night with me.)

"Bella, are you alright?"

"No," he held me closer. Suddenly, I felt something. It felt like... like a little kick. Then, I felt nauseous. I got up and ran to the washroom. I retched into the toilet. Edward held my hair back for me. Once I finished, I rinsed my mouth out. I felt another little kick. I looked down at my stomach and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a baby bump. Edward noticed it too.

I was pregnant.

**I hope you liked it. Now I need your opinion on something: should I make it an awful pregnancy like in the book, or make it a normal-ish one (I say 'ish' because it would be sped up.)? Either way, the result won't be Renesmee. So... anyways, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

15

**Bella's POV**

How was this possible? I couldn't be pregnant, no way! I mean, the only person I'd ever slept with was Edward and he was a vampire. This was impossible... wasn't it? How...? If... is I was pregnant... then the baby was growing quickly. Maybe even too quickly.

I looked at Edward. He was just staring at me in shock. He didn't look capable of speech.

"Edward?" his eyes met mine, but he didn't respond. "Edward?" he looked back down at the baby bump. "Edward?" his eyes met mine again, but he still didn't say anything. "Damn it, Edward, say something!" I snapped.

"How...?" he whispered.

"Well, you see, when a boy and a girl get intimate with eachother..." I started, but he silenced me with a look.

"I... I didn't know this was possible..."

"I know,"

"Bella...?"

"Yes?"

"I love you so much." he said. He kissed me softly. I kissed him back.

"I love you too," I replied. He placed a hand on my stomach. I smiled.

...

Once we had let the fact that I was pregnant settle in, we went over to Edward's house to tell his family (we had resolved to tell Charlie last). We walked inside and were greeted by the other Cullens.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Undecided." I admitted. I wasn't completely happy, nor was I still completely miserable. Yes, I was pregnant and that did make me happy, but Amanda was still dead and her death brought misery.

Edward held my hand.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded. I glanced at Alice, wondering if she already knew; if she'd had a vision about the child now growing inside of me. If she did know, she was doing a very good job at hiding it.

I looked at each of the Cullens in turn. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I said simply.

They all gasped. Then came the questions.

"How?" Esme asked.

"Is that even possible?" Carlisle wondered.

"When can I start baby-shopping?" Alice queried.

"When did you find out?" Rosalie inquired.

"We found out this morning," Edward said.

"When can I start baby-shopping?" Alice asked.

"Apparently it is possible." Edward continued.

"When can I start baby-shopping?" Alice wondered.

"And Esme, I think you know how..." Edward trailed off.

"When can I start baby-shopping?" Alice inquired.

"Alice, no matter what we say, we know you're going to start shopping as soon as possible." I said to her. She smiled, not disagreeing. "So... Alice, I'm surprised you didn't see this coming." I said. Alice's smile turned into a frown.

"You're right, I didn't see it... Bella, I can't see your future at all!" she said, clearly worried. I frowned. I wondered why Alice could no longer see my future. Was it because of the child I was now carrying? Maybe the reason was similar to why Alice couldn't see the wolves.

...

Despite being worried, Alice still went baby-shopping (while Edward and I went to talk to Charlie). Though, since she didn't know the gender of the baby, she couldn't buy much clothing.

...

I turned out to be right. The baby was growing very quickly. In only a couple of weeks, I looked to be about 8 months along. Which meant... which meant that I would probably give birth soon. Carlisle, for some reason, wasn't able to do an ultrasound. The equipment just wouldn't work. So, the gender of mine and Edward's baby would be a mystery until he (as I thought) or she (as Edward thought) was born.

Alice had found a way around not knowing the gender: she bought baby clothing for a boy and for a girl. And she bought a lot of clothing. And I mean a lot. So much, that I actually wondered if she had bought out the whole mall. But she hadn't... or so she said...

Suddenly, my water broke. I was going into labour.

Edward, who was sitting next to me, shouted for Carlisle (despite not needing to shout) and Carlisle came running.

...

A while later, I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms (Emmett begrudgingly gave a $100 bill to Jasper when the gender was announced). I smiled as I looked at the tiny baby. She had Edward's eyes (the beautiful green ones he'd had as a human) and my facial features. Her thick, curly hair was dark brown with bronze highlights. She had soft, cream-coloured skin with a rosy glow in her cheeks.

I looked over at Edward, still smiling. He looked at me and then at our daughter.

"What should we name her?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"How about we name her Amanda?" he suggested. Tears filled my eyes, but I smiled. I nodded. "Middle name?"

"Sabrina?" I suggested. He nodded and smiled.

"Amanda Sabrina Swan-Cullen." he said grandly. I shook my head.

"Amanda Sabrina Cullen." I corrected. He looked at me. "Edward Cullen, will you marry me?"

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woot! 104 reviews and 78 favourites. Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

16

**Bella POV**

Edward looked at me, surprised. He obviously hadn't been expecting me to propose.

"Yes," he said. I smiled.

The sleeping baby in my arms suddenly woke and began to cry. I gently rocked her back and forth in my arms. I smiled as I looked at her sweet face. She was my little angel. I kissed her forehead softly.

...

Alice, somehow, managed to have an elaborate wedding planned in only a couple of weeks. It couldn't be as big as she wanted it though (it was just family... not including my family) because we couldn't invite anyone who'd recognize the Cullens and notice that none of them had aged in 8 years.

I looked at the dress that Alice had just handed me. It was a beautiful gossamer gown.

"Thank you for planning all of this." I whispered. She smiled.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just keep thinking... Amanda should have been here..." I said quietly. Alice came over to me and hugged me.

"Well, at least the police caught the guy who did that to her." she said. I nodded. The guy would rot in prison. He deserved it. For what he did to Amanda and, I'm assuming, to many other women.

Alice helped me into the dress. She started on my make-up.

"Hey," Rosalie said as she walked up to us. "Um, if you want, I could do your hair." she said to me.

"Sure." I said with a slight smile.

While Alice did my make up, Rosalie did my hair.

...

The wedding was outside. The Cullen's "cousins" Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, and Irina were all there. Esme had Amanda in her arms.

Carlisle walked me down the aisle to where Edward was standing with some sort of priest.

"Dearly Beloved," the priest began "we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen." he continues. "Bella and Edward, marriage is an institution ordained of God, and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask of you this question:

Do you Edward, choose to marry Bella on this day; to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO"

"I do." Edward said, his eyes ppouring into mine

"Do you Bella, choose to marry Edward on this day; to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer: I DO."

"I do," I said with a smile. Edward slid a ring on to my finger and I slid one on to his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." the priest finished. Edward and I kissed. The Cullens and the Denalis clapped.

**Sorry it was so short. The next chapter will be the Epilogue, followed by a mini-speech :P**


	17. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Guess what! I've got 20 fanfictions now :3 so happy! Anyways, here's the Epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters**

_Epilogue_

_19 years later_

**Bella POV**

Today was Amanda's 19th birthday. Though, she was no longer aging any more. She had stopped aging when she turned 17. I was a vampire now. Edward had turned me the day after our honeymoon ended. I had taken to vampirism well. I had even resisted attacking a human whilst hunting, which hadn't been easy but I'd done it. I haven't killed a single human.

Amanda walked down the stairs. I ran over to her.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" I exclaimed. She smiled.

"Thanks mum!" she said as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Come on," I said, leading her to the backyard where we had set up a surprise party for her (she was a late sleeper).

When she saw all of her family and friends waiting there in the backyard she gasped. A wide smile spread across her face.

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed in unison. She looked at me.

"Alice?" she asked. I nodded. Of course this had been Alice's idea. Amanda ran over to Alice and hugged her. She thanked everyone for coming. And then the party started.

...

The only person who stayed after the party had ended was Seth. He had imprinted on Amanda. He even followed us when we moved away from Forks. We now lived in Iqaluit, Nunavut, Canada.

Nunavut was a lovely place and our neighbours were friendly enough. It was rarely sunny in Iqaluit and the warmest it got was usually 53°F in July. Many of the natives spoke Inuktitut, a language that I was still trying to learn (though Edward had learned it rather easily). But I knew that 'hello' was ᐊᐃᓐᖓᐃ (Ainngai). Amanda also knew how to speak Inuktitut because she had grown up around it. Seth had also taught her a bit of Quileute.

...

We were all sitting in the living room, just talking when Seth got up, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. He looked at Amanda and knelt down on one knee in front of her. He opened the black box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Amanda Cullen, will you marry me?" he asked her. Amanda gasped, but then smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" she exclaimed. They hugged and we applauded them.

I looked over at Edward. He smiled. We were a happy family. All was well.

_The End_

**Well I hope you liked it. It was an honour writing for all of you. I know that most of the chapters were short and I do apologise for that, but quality over quantity, right? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for your kind reviews, you guys are amazing! Thank you to those who read the fanfic from beginning to end! Ciao!**


End file.
